Colors
by gemini69
Summary: A songfic based on Harry's angst and the Final Battle from Hermione's P.O.V. The song is Colors by Crossfade. Includes HBP spoilers.


_A/N: This is a songfic based on the song Colors by Crossfade. It deals withHarry and all of his angst as the war approaches from Hermione's point of view.I do not own the song or anything in the HP world. All I own is the plot... Enjoy! -Bria_

* * *

**_Colors_**

Hermione watched as Harry began to pull away from everyone around him. He had been doing this ever since he had lost Sirius but it had gotten worse after Dumbledore's death. It seemed he was scared to lose anyone else so he simply refused to feel anything for anyone. She knew that the pain had killed a part of Harry that they could never completely get back, but now it was worse. It was killing the Harry that they knew completely.

_Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

He became short with everyone, his temper often exploding at the tiniest thing. He'd lock himself in his room for days on end refusing to see anyone or even eat. Hermione knew that he was trying to hide from it all. He was trying to run from his destiny, but he couldn't. They all knew that.

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down_

His grief had turned into a rage that even she couldn't fully comprehend. His hate for Voldemort and the Death Eaters had intensified to such an extent that he had killed many on missions. Instead of taking them in for questioning and sentencing, he would kill them himself. The worst part was that he killed them slowly.

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?_

_Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best_

He was no longer the boy they once knew. He was turning into something more heartless than even Voldemort and it scared Hermione to no end. She knew he had a pain that could only be helped by finishing it, but he was taking too much pleasure in killing. He was turning into the very thing that they were fighting against. He was killing people in cold blood and he never even blinked. Though the people he killed deserved death no one deserved to die that way.

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are..._

_Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine._

Every time that someone tried to reach out to him he slapped their hands away. Hermione felt utterly and completely alone. Ron had become withdrawn since the change in Harry as well. No one had been able to get through to him and it had been too much for Ron to handle.

_I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out_

_But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down?_

She finally cornered Harry one day and tried to make him understand what he was doing. He was doing more damage to them then even the Death Eaters could. He was torturing them by leaving the way he was. She had glimpsed tears in his eyes and a slightly apologetic look before he shoved her out of the way and locked himself in his room again.

_Well, they'd love to save you. Don't you know they love to see you smile?_

_But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are..._

_Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine._

The Final Battle was upon them. Everyone had gathered in front of Hogwarts. There were members from the Order and many members from the old D.A. were there as well. They all stood bravely behind Harry, prepared to fight with him. Hermione could feel the hate and anger radiating from him. Even though they were all there with him, mere feet from him, he stood alone on that battle field.

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_You feel you've drifted way too far_

_Did you know these colors that you're shining are_

The battle was grueling and many lives were lost on both sides. Countless fell and even more were injured. Then came the moment that would decide the fate of the world, both wizarding and muggle. Harry and Voldemort faced each other and Hermione felt a fear like never before. She knew that he couldn't do this alone. Not this time. "Harry! We're with you!" She shouted to him above the noise of curses being thrown and reflected.

_Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine_

She watched something flash behind his eyes and knew that he had heard her, really heard her. His eyes shifted for barely a moment and rested on her's before it began. It was like a flash. Curses were thrown by both and barely dodged. There were horrid dark curses thrown by both sides as well as the unforgivables.

_Surely not the best... _

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost)_

She was apalledat seeing Harry do those curses, but at the same time had always known he could. She watched the fight take a strain on both of the duelers, and silently willed Harry to keep fighting.

_Colors that you shine..._

_(But you should know these colors that you're shining are)_

As Harry stumbled she watched Voldemort raise his wand and did the first thing she could think of. She threw a curse. It was just something to give Harry that moment to get back on his feet. It worked. As Voldemort threw Cruciatus at her, he was distracted just long enough for Harry to finish it.

_Surely not the best..._

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost, you feel you've drifted way too far)_

As Voldemort's body fell Harry met Hermione's eyes and the first smile that she had seen him wear in a year graced his lips. He was back. It would take a long time for him to be completely normal again, to be the Harry that they knew and loved, but he was well on his way. She could tell by the look in his eyes. It was over. Finally...

_Did you know these colors that you're shining are..._


End file.
